The Music Prodigy, the Artist and the Dancer
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Chyna thinks this one boy is cute and wants to go out with him but she needs her friend Fletcher's help on seeing if the boy wants to date her. What will happen, and whould everything move smoothly for Chyna and the boy she is crushing on? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't work for or own, or or know anyone who owns, works for Disney and Disney's A.N.T Farm in anyway. This story was requested by **TeddyBearJaker**

* * *

Fletcher was not having a good day all. He started the day waking up late for school. That's in the Z-Tech building and only had thirty minuets to get to class. When he was going to take a shower the only option was a cold one, as the heater was not working. For a quick breakfast there was only one Pop Tart left and when Fletcher was getting some milk he saw there was none. So he just grabbed a bottle of water. When he turned around his Pop Tart was being eaten by Angus.

Fletcher barley made it into the art room before the bell. When he took out his painting he been working on for a week a football went flying into the room and went throw his panting. To top it all off Chyna still did not want to go out with him. Fletcher hoped that this day would get better. As the day went on Z-Tech opened up a new store called Z-Store. As they where working, Fletcher notice Chyna eyeing some guy.

This pissed Fletcher off as he notice the boy looking at her back. Both of them where to afraid to go to one another and express their real feelings to each other. When Chyna called Fletcher's name he was happy that she wanted him for something. He quickly went over to her to find out his love wanted.

"Can you do me a favor I will do anything if you can make it happen."

"Did you say anything?"

"sigh* Yes anything."

"Oh ok, what is it?"

"Can you get Hudson to you know take me out? I really like him and want to know if he is initiated."

At this point she put her hand on his shoulder and Fletcher just melted. Even though he hatted the idea he had is own idea. He soon seen Hudson looking at them and looked back at Chyna. Fletcher sighed.

"Fine but if I do this you have to go on a date with me after you take Hudson, and you did say anything."

Chyna sighed and nodded her head "I said that alright. Fine it's a deal."

Fletcher's eyes lit up as he smiled that he was going on a date with Chyna even if it meant getting the boy she really wanted to go out with her. The two went their ways and as Chyna was out of sight Hudson started to follow Fletcher to stop him.

"Hey lil man."

Fletcher stopped to see Hudson behind him trying to act all cool. Fletcher just sighed wondering what Chyna sees in him.

"What is it?"

"I saw you talking to Chyna and it looks like you guys are close. Are you two you know a thing?"

"No we are not we are just friends. Why what do you want?"

"I want to know if you could ask her for me and to meet me here at seven if she is interested."

Fletcher saw the place what Hudson was talking about. He can't believe he is doing this but he gets a date from Chyna if he dose this. Then an odd thought came to him. He wondered how far he could take this.

"I didn't know."

"Come on man. I will quite literally do anything."

"Anything you say."

"Yes anything."

The boys where in Fletcher and Angus's room and luckily Angus left to visit his family. Hudson was on his knees looking up at Fletcher. Hudson just sighed and start undoing Fletcher's pants. Once they where down he pulled down Fletcher's boxers down. Hudson's eyes widen and looked at Fletcher.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Well you said anything."

"Yes I did but did not expect this."

"You want a date with Chyna or not?"

"Yes."

"Then get to sucking as this is going in your ass as well."

"Really dude?"

"Yes Really."

Hudson sighed. He soon grabbed hold of Fletcher's dick and soon slid it in his mouth. Hudson could not believe he is sucking a dick and knew now he is going to be fucked with it. He never thought this will ever happen. As Hudson did a dissent job Fletcher was hoping the blow job would of been better. He heard getting on felt great. So Fletcher took control by face fucking Hudson.

Hudson was caught off guard and tried not to chock on Fletcher's dick. Every few thrusts Hudson would gag. Fletcher realizing this did not want Hudson to throw up on his dick stopped face fucking him and let Hudson suck him the way Hudson wanted to. Hudson wanted to hurry to get this over with and the only way for that was just to get fucked now. Hudson stopped sucking Fletcher and got up to pull down his pants and boxers.

"Just fuck me already."

Hudson went on his hands and knees to get ready to be fucked. Fletcher just smiled and slid his wet dick into Hudson's ass. Surprisingly both boys stared to moan. Fletcher went slow at first but soon start going faster and faster. Hudson never thought having a dick up his ass would feel this good. He wonder if this is how the girls that he fucked felt. Hudson just kept moaning as his ass just kept on being pounded.

Fletcher was getting close to his edge so he started to fuck faster and harder. Fletcher for one dose not think he could last any longer, however it was Hudson who came first soaking his boxers and pants as he only pulled them down just enough that only his ass was exposed. Soon enough it was all over as Fletcher shot his load deep inside Hudson's ass. Fletcher soon pulled out and pulled his boxers and pants back up.

"By the way Chyna wanted to go out on a date with you before you even asked."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hudson still could not believe he been tricked on having sex with Fletcher just to have this date with Chyna. However he did have to give him props for taking the advantage on the word 'Anything'. Hudson would done the same thing. While he was still getting ready Chyna for one can't believe this was really happening. Then she start to realized she had to go out on a date with Fletcher at some point.

She quickly turned her focuses back on the date with Hudson. She for one can't wait for her date and wondered what will happen. After she was done she noticed the time and had to leave. When she arrived at the restaurant she saw Hudson. She for one can't believe she was going to a fancy place and luckily she was dressed for it. However Hudson was just wearing street cloths.

"Wow you look amazing Chyna."

Knowing she had to say something nice to keep this date alive she had to say something nice.

"Thanks you look good yourself."

"Let get something to eat, because I'm hungry."

Chyna smiled and can't wait to go inside. However she was caught off guard when they went to a fast food restaurant instead the nice one they where standing at. Chyna shook her head when Hudson was not looking. She was disappointed but she should of known the way Hudson was dressed there was no way they be eating at a fancy place.

They did however had a good time anyways. Even if Hudson tried to hard to be that player that he is not. It was a force of habit and does not realize he dose it most of the time. Spite that Chyna saw the real Hudson. There was one fry left and Hudson let Chyna have it. Chyna smiled and broke the fry in half and gave it to Hudson. The two just smiled at each other and eat the half fry.

The two made it back to Hudson's place and they did not waste any time making out. Their hands where all over each other. As the making out became more intense they started taking off their cloths. All was left when they broke the kiss was Hudson in his boxers with his socks on. While Chyna was in her matching red bra and panties with black stockings. The two just smiled at each other before making out again.

Soon enough they where in Hudson's bedroom with Hudson on his back of his bed as Chyna was on top of him. When the kiss broke Chyna started to suck all over on Hudson's neck. Hudson just moaned as his hands was on the back of Chyna's head. Soon enough she was kissing her way down kissing his mussels. When she reached his boxers she seen his bulge. Chyna just licked her lips before removing his boxers.

Her eyes widen seeing his monster. She quickly grabbed hold of his dick and slowly jacked him off as she gave it little kisses. After a few jacking motions she went faster as she slid her mouth over his dick. She had no clue what's happening to her as she sucked away on her first dick. The sounds of Hudson's moans told her she was doing a good job. So she started to suck faster to taste cum for the first time.

Soon enough she was being face fucked that caught her off guard. Hudson was being rough on her and quickly came into her mouth. Before she could take a moment to gather her breath Hudson quickly got Chyna on her back and quickly taking off her panties. Without even preparing her virgin pussy he quickly slid all of his dick into her and went to town. Chyna just passed out to the shock of Hudson's roughness.

He kept fucking away as he removed her bra. He just smiled and started to suck on her breasts as he fucked away. Even with a passed out Chyna she still was able to squirt. This just made Hudson fuck faster until he was on edge. He wanted to last longer so he pulled her out and started to finger and eat her pussy. After she squirted again he slid his dick right back into her pussy.

He fucked her faster and harder and she managed to squirt again. When Chyna did wake up Hudson was on edge once again and this time when he pulled out he purposely came on her face with a smile. After coming on her Hudson laid onto his bed and fell asleep. Chyna was shocked and when he was done she quickly wiped her face off with one of his pillows and quickly put her dress and shoes on.

She could not believe Hudson did this to her. She wondered if that was the real reason why Hudson wanted her to go out on a date. Not wanting any attention she walked back to Z force. Fletcher seen how upset she was and wanted to talk to her but thought it was best to leave her alone. He was glad the date went bad not knowing how bad it really was. He wondered if she still be upset for his date with her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week since the date between Chyna and Hudson. She liked the date at the beginning but the end result not so much. Hudson was her first but she wished it was more special and not just been used as a sex object. Since then she did her best to avoid Hudson and ignore his calls and texts. She was also hoping that Fletcher forgot about them going on a date but had a felling that there was no way he would.

"Hi Chyna."

"Oh hi Flech how are you?"

"I'm good. I just can't wait for our date tonight."

"I know you really don't want to so you can just back out of it if you want. I will understand."

"I made a deal with you and I am not going to break it. So what should I wear?"

"Anything you want, because you always looked good in anything to me."

Chyna smiled knowing how sweet Fletcher was, but he was never he type and always would see him as just a friend. As it was getting closer to the date Chyna decided to wear something nice. That was the least she could do. After all Fletcher is one of the nicest boys she have meet. Once she was done she heard a knock. She signed and shook her head. She just hoped this date will be a short one.

When she opened the door she seen Fletcher nicely dressed and had a single rose. Fletcher nervously handed the rose to Chyna.

"Um this is for you."

"Thank you."

Chyna smiled and smelled the rose. She wished Hudson was dressed nicely when they had their date. To top it all off Fletcher even gave her a rose. Which is holding back allot. The two soon went to the elevator not knowing what to say. Fletcher was just to happy that he was finally going on a date with his dream girl even if it was just a one time thing. He just hopes she will like it better then the date with Hudson.

"So where are we going?"

"Oh it's a surprise, and I want you to wear this once we get inside the limo."

"You got us a limo?"

"Yes I sold one of my paintings."

"Wow Fletcher I'm happy for you."

Once inside Chyna put the blind fold on and hopes they are going somewhere fancy. During the ride they made small talk until they got to the location. Chyna still was wearing the blindfolded as Fletcher lead the way. The two stopped and Fletcher looked around seeing everything still looked great. He to a breath as he smiled at Chyna.

"You can take that off now."

Chyna's eyes widen seeing they where in the A.N.T room where her Journey began. Everything looked so nice. There was white lite above them representing the stars and a nice picnic set up too. It might not have been a fancy restraint but this was better then that. Even better the date with Hudson.

"Wow Fletcher this is amazing."

"Thank you Chyna. I wanted to take you where we first meet even if its not much."

"I love it."

"I even made you your favorite and afterwards you can visit your dad."

"Oh thank you so much. I have missed him. Even my brother believe it or not."

After the date Fletcher took Chyna back to her room. The two hugged a goodnight so Fletcher thought until he was dragged in. He wondered what was going to happen and he quickly found out as Chyna started making out with him. Their hands where soon where all over each others bodies. Before they knew it Chyna was in her bra and panties while Fletcher was in his boxers.

Fletcher hope this was no dream. He smiled seeing her sexy body and was getting hard. Chyna seeing this smiled and soon removed her bra. That really made Fletcher reach his full hardness. Chyna just licked her lips and pushed him onto her bed. She soon pushed him done and went on top of him. The two began to make out again. When the kissing broke Chyna started to kiss her way down.

She started with his neck and started sucking onto it. Fletcher just moaned and before leaving any mark she stopped and started to kiss all over his pale but surprisingly nice chest. She soon started to sucking and biting his nipples causing him to moan even more. Soon Chyna was on her knees with her hands on both sides of his boxers. With one pull Fletcher's dick was reveled that caused Chyna's eyes widen.

"Holy shit your huge."

When she seen Hudson's dick she thought it was a monster but seeing Fletcher's was something she never expected it to be bigger then Hudson by like two inches. She always thought black boys had the bigger dick, but not anymore. Who knows how big it's going to get once he is older. Chyna did not want to say she not only seen Hudson's dick but has sex with him. However Fletcher might have known though that.

"Yah big dick's run in the family I guess, but I'm small compared to my fifteen year old cousin."

"Wow so you might be even bigger then this?"

"Yah maybe little bigger as he said I was bigger when he was my age. When I was twelve its tradition that we show off our dick to the boy who did it last and takes a measurement. In return he shows you his."

This turned Chyna on of the thought Fletcher will have an even bigger dick when he are older. She also was turned on that maybe Fletcher had messed around with his cousin or maybe Fletcher was tricked, but it might of been worth it. When she was not watching strait or even lesbian porn she watches gay porn. Chyna's hand was soon on Fletcher's dick and started to slowly jack him off.

Fletcher started to moan making Chyna smile. She soon went a little faster and wondered how she be able to suck this thing. Fletcher was not expecting any of this. He wished he was getting a blow job but seeing a half naked Chyna he was happy. Fletcher's eyes widen once she started to lick the head of his dick. Before Chyna started to suck on the monster dick she licked the sides of it causing more moaning.

Fletcher grabbed the sheets once Chyna began to suck away. After sucking Houston she thinks she can suck this monster. She just hopes Fletcher dose not do what Hudson did. Luckily Chyna did not have that problem. She was glad that Fletcher was nice and gentle as she sucked away. After a few more bobs Fletcher was on edge. Being the nice guy he is he warned her when he was going to cum.

Chyna for one wanted to know what his cum tasted like so she kept on sucking away. Soon enough he shot his massive load that was more then Hudson had shot. Chyna did her best to swallow every drop once she was done the two began to make out. While doing so Fletcher managed to flip Chyna onto her back. When the kissing broke Fletcher began to suck on her neck for awhile but made sure not to leave a mark.

He soon started to suck on her breasts making her moan. Her hands ended up on the back of his head and her fingers was going throw his hair. After sucking on her other breast Chyna throw his hair. After sucking on her other breast Chyna pushed Fletcher down and he was soon face to face with Chyna's wet panties. He started to rub her covered up pussy making Chyna moan even more. Fletcher looked up and she smiled and nodded at him.

The panties slowly came off and Fletcher started to rub it a few times before eating her out. It became her turn to grab hold the sheets and moan. She wished Hudson did this but glad that at least Fletcher was. She was keep moaning like crazy until she squirted. The two soon made out and when the kiss broke Chyna nodded. Fletcher smiled and soon he slowly slid his monster into his first pussy.

Every inch Chyna moaned and soon he was all the way inside. Fletcher started to fuck slowly as he did not want to hurt her. Chyna enjoyed him taking his time so she can get use to his dick. Chyna nodded again and Fletcher soon was going a little faster. At some point Chyna managed to take over and started to ride his dick causing them both to moan.

Chyna was fucking herself faster and harder while holding tight onto Fletcher as the two made out. Chyna ended squirting before Fletcher reached his edge. Chyna would squirt five more times before Fletcher was on edge. He slowly pulled out and started to jack off. Chyna soon stopped him as she started to suck away. Fletcher just moaned as Chyna was not only sucking him again but she was tasting herself as well. The two stopped when they seen Hudson standing in the doorway.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hudson!" Chyna said as she quickly covered up. "How did you get in here?"

Fletcher was pissed that he was about to come and Hudson stopped it. He just hopes Hudson leaves soon so he can finish his date with Chyna.

"That's not important. What is important is to apologize on how I acted and treated you on our date. It was very wrong what I did. You where so hot and I don't know what came over me. If you give me one more chance I will never do it again."

"First off you somehow came into my room making me think the locks have to be changed. Then you ruined Fletcher's and my moment."

"I'm sorry about that. I did call and text to meet up but you just ignore them. What else should I do?"

"Not entering my room that would be one thing."

"I'm sorry about that and my judgment was not the best. I just wanted to talk to you. So can we please give it another try. I will do anything."

"Really now? You will do anything to go out on a makeup date?"

"Yes anything."

"Then you are going to suck Fletcher's monster dick and then get fucked by it."

The boys did not see that coming. Fletcher just smiled to himself knowing he will make Hudson his bitch once again. As for Hudson he thought he would been done with sucking dick and being fucked even if Fletcher was his first. Chyna soon gave out the orders on what she wanted. In no time Flecher was on his back eating out Chyna with a naked Hudson on his knees to the floor sucking Fletchers semi hard dick.

Fletcher was doing a better job eating out Chyna as he moaned from Hudson sucking his dick. It was not the best because that belongs to Chyna. As Fletcher eat out Chyna he placed his hands on the back of Hudson's head and started to face fuck him. Seeing this made Chyna squirt and Fletcher had no problems licking it up. Fletcher was getting closer and decided not to warn Hudson.

Hudson soon tasted Fletcher's cum and some of it he had no choice but to swallow. Even after Fletcher came he was still face fucking Hudson for a little bit. When Fletcher did stop Chyna bent down while still being eaten out started to suck Fletcher. The two moaned as Hudson watched on. He was mostly looking at Chyna to get hard but all he could get was semi hard.

Chyna stopped sucking Fletcher and got off. She looked at Hudson and Fletcher. She did not need to say anything as the boys knew what was coming next. Hudson was soon leaning angst the bed and without any lube Hudson jolted when Fletcher jammed his hard dick into his black ass. The thrusting soon began and it was rough and Hard. Holden tried to hold back his moans but his body betrayed him.

Not only did he moan but he was hard too. Chyna just smiled and she was getting wet just watching the action. She went into her night stand and pulled a vibrator dildo that was half as big as Fletcher's. She soon pulled up a chair to it and watch as she played with herself. Only after a few thrusts of the dildo she squirted onto the floor. Some of it even hit the back of Fletcher. Fletcher turned around and smiled.

This gave Chyna an idea. She got up and started to play with herself over Hudson's body until she squirted on top of it. Chyna did this a few more times until Fletcher was on edge causing him to really fucked Hudson. However it was Hudson who came first and passed out. Chyna seen the passed out Hudson and smiled. She looked at Fletcher and nodded. He soon pulled out without coming and looked at Chyna who stuck the dildo in Hudson's ass.

The two soon heled hands and Chyna lead the way to the shower. The shower was soon turned on and the two steeped inside. The nice warm water hit their bodies. The two looked into each others eyes before they started making out. While the kiss was going on Chyna placed Fletcher's hands on her breasts and have him squeezing them. His hands soon slid down to her pussy where his fingers slipped inside.

Chyna just moaned Fletcher's name. Fletcher went on his knees and started to eat her out. Her hands where now on the back of his head. This caused him to eat her out more and even deeper. After she squirted Fletcher stood up and the two begin making out once again. When the kissing broke this time, Chyna was on her knees sucking on Fletcher's big dick. Fletcher quickly started moaning.

Chyna kept sucking until he came into her mouth. Chyna soon got up and the two began making out once more. Fletcher soon turned Chyna around and slid his dick into Chyna's pussy. She soon moaned and as Fletcher fucked away he held onto her breasts. Fletcher started to fuck faster and harder causing more moaning. Once Fletcher was on edge he pulled out. Chyna turned around and started to suck him once more until he came in her mouth.

Two weeks later Chyna went on a second date with Hudson but she was not feeling it. She thought Hudson was the guy for her. However as she was walking back to her room she realized Fletcher was always been so kind to her and not really asking anything in return. She wanted to tell how she felt for him but it was to late he was moving because New York wants his art.

Chyna was sad but can't stand being apart from him so she moved to New York just to be with him. The two ended getting married and are razing two kids.

* * *

I hope you enoyed this story and let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
